You Save a Guy and Suddenly He's Under Your Protection
by Jetainia
Summary: Harry and Luna are a Master and Emissary of Death. Now they have a Protected, as well.


**Forum**** Block**  
Stacked With: MC4A; Houses; Hogwarts; ToS; BAON; FPC; LiCK  
Individual Challenges: Short Jog; Click Bait It (Y); Lovely Triangle (Y); Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux (Y); Neurodivergent (x3); Quiet Time (x3); Wheels Up (Y); New Fandom Smell (Y); Bard MC (Y); Hitter MC (Y); Death's Inevitable Master (Y); Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC  
Representations: Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood/Spencer Reid  
Bonus Challenges: Middle Name; Second Verse (Nontraditional; Not a Lamp; White Dress)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: Poppy, Amaranth, Narcissus, Tansy, Yarrow  
House: Hufflepuff  
Year: 2 (Stand-in)  
Category: Crossover  
Prompt: Criminal Minds  
Word count: 1,654  
Warnings: Mild references to body possession, drug abuse, and murder/death  
Note: Wix is the gender-neutral term for wizards and witches.

* * *

Luna always saw more than the others around her. She saw the creatures that stayed hidden from normal eyes—they said more about a person than one might think. She saw shadows of colour and darkness stretching out from the caster. She saw the protective green encasing one Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. Luna saw when the green went from protective to servile and lashing out only on command.

It flashed forward with the red of Harry's disarming spell and enveloped Lord Voldemort as the Elder Wand soared away from the wizard. With a brush of power, Tom Riddle was dead. Silence followed the faint thud made by the feared wizard's falling body until the onlookers erupted into cheers as the truth sank in. They were free. You-Know-Who was dead and no longer a threat. Harry Potter was alive and had saved them all.

Luna saw a different truth. They were still shackled by the ineffectual bureaucracy controlling Britain. Tom Riddle had been claimed and hauled away to face punishment for maiming his soul in the way he had. The protection of Death had become a weapon in the hands of the Master it had protected. Harry Potter was dead and had saved them all.

Harry smiled tiredly as a wave of grateful wix surged over to him—all of them wanting to touch some part of their saviour and thank him personally. Even those who had attended school with him were suddenly fawning over the Boy-Who-Lived. He was no longer their classmate. He was the Saviour and they would never let him go.

Only a week later, the body of Harry Potter was found in his bed and deemed to have been killed by the killing curse and an overabundance of magic running through his malnourished system—traces of possession magic lingered and everyone wondered what their saviour had truly faced for them. Two thought they knew the truth. Only one knew it was not Voldemort that had possessed Harry's body, but Harry himself. As the wizarding world mourned the loss of their shining star, they didn't notice the disappearance of another Hogwarts student.

Luna followed Harry Potter as his emissary and link to the living world. He belonged to the dimension of Death now, only interacting with the other worlds via Luna and invisible to all without Sight. They left Britain and the memories that coated that land with despair and terror, moving from country to country and eventually settling in the United States.

Death ran uncontrolled in the land they now called home. The last deity that held the leash had vanished from living memory and subsequently faded into nothing. Someone was needed to get Death back under control and Harry and Luna were the next in line for the position. In the city of Atlanta, Georgia, a father was yelling at his son and inadvertently sending out a signal to Death.

When the Master and Emissary arrived, it was to find the shade of one Charles Hankel attempting to force his way into the body of his son and teach the man the Bible's lessons he never could when he was alive. A spirit who had slipped through the cracks the absence of a Death deity had created was only adding to the chaos and pain welling in the mind of Tobias Hankel.

The murders Tobias was committing had brought the behavioural analysis unit of the FBI—a Muggle agency—to town and they were searching for the man who was splitting apart at his seams trying to obey his father and the spirit who had claimed the name and personage of the archangel Raphael as his own. Harry and Luna arrived in time to see Tobias drug and abduct an agent, laying a false trail for anyone who might follow him. Fortunately for them, Harry did not need to follow a trail with the clamour of spirits telling him where to go.

It was delicate work tearing away the shades that had grafted themselves onto Tobias without removing parts of Tobias himself. Luna sat in a tree outside of the small building that housed Tobias and the agent with a disillusionment charm concealing her from view. Harry stood next to Tobias, concealed by his own nature as a Death deity, and sorted through the threads of Tobias, Charles, and Raphael, pulling those that didn't belong out—looking away only when the agent drew too close to Death and Harry had to hurriedly shove the escaping soul back into the man's body.

After that, Tobias led them all outside and directed the agent—Dr. Spencer Reid, Harry now knew— to dig his own grave. Just as Dr. Reid dived for and pulled the trigger of an almost-empty gun and the last bullet shot out, the last strand fell away and Tobias was finally alone in his mind. Harry stepped away from the man as Luna dropped to the ground and approached the freshly dug grave that Dr. Reid was standing in.

Tobias fell to the ground, thanking the doctor for his actions in putting an end to the battle that had been waged in his mind before he died. Harry snorted; sheer dumb luck and good timing on his part had made the good doctor his would-be killer's saviour. Spencer Reid knelt by Tobias' side, apologising for all that had happened. He looked up as Harry gathered the three souls to him, ready to send them to the Death Dimension.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

Surprised at being seen, Harry merely nodded. He then held out a hand to Luna and summoned a portal that would take them away. With one final glance at the shaking form of Spencer Reid, they stepped through the portal and left the living world.

* * *

"I'd say you shouldn't, but I know you already know that."

Spencer jumped, the bottle he had been fiddling with dropping to the floor and rolling away. A woman stood across from him looking unimpressed. There was a slight disturbance in the air next to her, almost like a heat haze had sprung up even though it was a fairly chilly day.

"Who are you?" he asked. A simple question, but one that could provide a whole host of information if answered correctly.

The woman tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Luna. And this is Harry."

As soon as she said the last name, the heat haze next to her solidified into the shape of the man he had seen at the graveyard after Tobias Hankel had died. His mind whirred as it entered the new information to his world view. He had thought the man a product of the Dilaudid overdose he had been given and yet, here he was, and Spencer only had small remnants of the drug in his system.

"Hi," Harry said, sounding as real as any other person. For a moment, Spencer's eyes flicked to the bottle full of Dilaudid as though to check it was still full and he hadn't somehow taken a dose without remembering and was hallucinating the two people before him. "I'm, uh, still kind of new to this and they don't really give you much of a training manual beyond all of their memories and a chat—"

He was cut off by Luna. "What Harry is trying to say is that he inadvertently proclaimed you to be under his protection when he stopped you from dying from a seizure."

"Stopped me from dying?"

"Maybe we should have started with that…" Harry muttered. "Hi, I'm Harry, Master of Death. This is Luna, Emissary of Death. You're Spencer, Protected of Death."

* * *

Two months after Spencer had learned of his new status as one protected by Death, he had kicked the desperate desire for Dilaudid to the curb (though occasionally still finding himself wishing for it) and gained two roommates. They weren't always home—just as Spencer's job pulled him away, so did theirs. However, it was an easy enough feat for Harry and Luna to join him wherever he ended up and Spencer often arrived home after a case to the smell of tea and a dish of whatever comfort food Harry had directed Luna's hands to make.

They settled into a routine and soon it became second nature to curl up on the couch with Luna next to him and Harry wrapping them both in his ghostly version of a hug. Spencer found himself looking forward to returning home. He also found himself stammering whenever Garcia questioned him on why he seemed so perky recently.

The answer, of course, lay in the two people he had let stay with him and found himself slowly falling for. Harry had zipped through the dimensions to collect ingredients Luna needed to help Spencer through his drug addiction, as they both worked with him through the addiction and the memories from that night.

He was safe with them. There was no judgement whatsoever. While he knew that his team at the BAU would likely be the same, it felt different with Harry and Luna. They expanded his world with tales of hidden ones and various dimensions unreachable unless certain requirements were met. They stimulated his mind in a way only murder had been able to.

When he confessed his feelings in the safety of their home—and it was their home now, no longer just his—they had both smiled and assured him that his feelings were not one-sided. If at any point in his life someone had told him he would fall in love with a Master and Emissary of Death, he would have thought them just as mad as some of the unsubs he encountered and dismissed the notion.

Now just that had happened, and the best part was that they loved him back. Every night, no matter where their work had taken them, they would all curl up on a couch together. It was their tradition and one they enjoyed immensely.


End file.
